Paranormal Despise
by GrimmyNerd
Summary: This is a story about how a girl named Sasha becomes a demon who haunts people, and her hatred comes from her background. She becomes this evil presence which soon falls for another demon OCXOC
1. Family goes Insane

_Even when she was a real girl, Sasha knew what she wanted to become. Her childhood was haunted by paranormal activities all around to her 20th's birthday.  
Her parent's always scolded her when she told them of the shadow figure in her room. When she turned 18, she was scolded once more, and told never to whine about this shadow figure. Sasha finally convinced her family she was not crazy, when one night when the family was watching their daily Friday movie, that they heard footsteps upstairs. She was first to hear them. Then her brothers. Her mother. And lastly her father. It was heavy foot steps. Then when it was like someone was punching the wall, Little did they know a Demon from the other world had made itself Known since Sasha was 3. Of coarse back then little sasha loved having the demon with her, She never told her parents or brothers, But she liked feeling the protection it held against her, The feeling to talk to him/her when she was sad, bullied, or even sick. But now, through the years, Sasha knew it was her Demon friend who was making the noise, Some where in the back of her mind, She grinned at the shock faces of her family. "Believe me now you assholes?"  
She mentally stated to herself, When her father went up stairs with a base ball bat, her two older brothers behind him, as backup, Her mother was holding her tightly, Sasha was currently facing the wall, She saw a large black shadow figure behind her mother, She knew by instinct that it was her Demon friend, The shadow was big, and large, it had small pointy things sticking from his head, She smiled and waved, The shadow waved, Her mother felt her movement and turned only to make a blood curdling scream. Sasha remembers her demon friend taking a hold of her mother, For the first time, She saw it's eyes, and spoke to it, finally getting a answer in return. Even though the demon used her mother as a host, the voice was dark and deep. Sasha was Not scared. His name was Mictain. Mic for short, Sasha always mused on his name, and sometimes found it humorous how her parents would punish her for stating his name. After that night, Her family believed her. "Good" She mentally stated, About time to. _

_But like all things, Two years after The incident, Her family noticed she was becoming more sick than usual. She was now coughing blood and what not, She always thought it was the Demon, But another possession of her mother, told her it was not him. She didn't Question it, If it was not him, why bother asking him? Better Yet, she wanted to know, what or who was doing it. She was fine 2 weeks ago, And she wasn't coughing or getting a fever, She was simply throwing up blood. It was like a bad cause of food poison. So being the smarty pants she was, She set a small video camera in one of her teddy bears. Through the week, she became severly ill. Her mother would not look at her anymore, Her father always lectured her to get a job, her brothers simply mocked her. But her demon Friend stayed by her side, and when she was at the verge of tears, He would growl darkly, scaring her family, When her older brothers picked on her for being so sick, Mictain would slam her door abruptly and the roof would be heard as someone was jumping on it. One night she grabbed the video camera, her laptop, and when everyone was asleep, she looked at it. She felt her left shoulder become ice cold, But she smiled, and turned to her friend, who was standing beside her. _

"_Lets see what we have, my friend~"  
_

_As the video began to play, She saw on Monday, Her form laying on the bed, and wheezing, while she slept, she saw her demon friend walk around the room, Her mother was first, She had a smile vile with her, She was mumbling insults to her, and then put something in her drink, Then Tuesday came, She was in the bathroom, The demon was not in her room, but downstairs causing havoc apparently, because all you heard was screams of her mother. Wednesday, it was her doctor appointment, Her oldest brother came to the room, Looked around, grabbed the same vile her mother had, and put it unto her bed sheets, He then smirked and walked out, 10 minutes later you saw her carpet make foot print shapes, as her friend walked around, and then down the hallway.  
Thursday came, And Sasha was currently studying for a exam for her university, still coughing a bit, Her second oldest brother came, holding a tea for her, He smiled and laughed when she asked how kind he was being, He walked out, closing the door, Two hours later into the day, she threw up blood in her bathroom, her mirror in her room getting smashed by an angry demon, who creaked her door open, and closed it. Friday came, and she was currently at her friends house, Her whole family came in, and dumped a whole lot of that substance from the vile, suddenly things around the room started to move, the family not caring, insulted Mictain and asked him to leave, a deep growl was heard, as it shook the camera and the room itself, as the bathroom door and the entrance door rattled, Soon her family fled down stairs, and her demon friend shut the door angrily. _

_Sasha felt hurt. Her own family had dilibertly tried to hurt her. Tears welled up in eyes, as she smacked her computer away, she cried to herself, and cried. The increase of stress was causing her skin to break out, and such. She had become so sick, it was now hurting to breathe, She laid on her bed, crying. She soon fell asleep in her own pool of tears. Covers were pulled up, as they covered her body, A soft purring coming from her, Her door creeked open, and then everything in the house was silence.._

_Sasha was found in her bed, pool of blood covering her bed sheets and droplets running down her fingers, Beside her was her mother, slumped on a chair, a large cutting knife in her hand, She was breathing heavily and gasping her eyes looking from left to right, up and down, Her feet were covered in blood, as she had trailed down, Near the kitchen, a piece of glass was embedded on the father's fore head, as if someone had smashed the door glass with a object, The sofa was turned over, The eldest brother dead, his own hands around his neck, a slash on his neck, the second oldest was being currently dragged by the demon to the basement, screams of agony and horror being sounded, then silence.._

_Sasha's mother watched her daughter's dead body, she mumbled and then held herself; "Now..Now..we are fine..Now…that your dead…He..He..wont..Wont..Ever..Come back…Hahahaha….We okay now…"  
_

_But she was wrong.._

_Mictain had ran up stairs to find his friend dead in her bed, The demon roared in anger, The house shaking, Only then did he decide to make himself known to the mother, All sasha's mother saw before her death, was Two hollow eyes glowing bright red. _

_So, This is a introduction to Paranormal Despise. Yes the demons name means god of death. I hope no demon comes after me. If it does, I want to become friends with it. How cool would that be?!  
Please review ! _


	2. Boxes, Claws and ghosts?

_This is chapter 2, Hope you enjoy._

_3 years later….._

_It was the middle of Winter and the Roberts had just bought a house. This house was no ordinary House. This house was beyond beautiful. It had tint windows, Brown roof, and a beautiful pool in the back. There was two floors, and a basement near the kitchen. The Roberts where a large family of 6 people. There was Ms. Sonya, Mother of 3, and her husband Mr. Rodriquez. Then there was Lizzy, the youngest, by age 5. Jessica, the second oldest, by age 14, and John who was the oldest, by age 19. They all had a dog named Zues, who was a golden lab, in his mid years. As a gust of wind smashed into John and Rodriquez ,Laughter erupted from behind them, Lizzy was spinning around laughing. Things felt great.  
"How much did this place cost dad?" John didn't like the house like the rest of the family, He didn't like how the People who greeted them to the community, would simply look at the house and smile wearily. He didn't like how the tree's howled and he certainly didn't like the feeling of someone watching him..  
"Well, It was cheap, Which is funny, because this house looks beautiful. Doesn't it?" Mr. Rodriquez smiled proudly at the house, They all had come from a apartment in Washington D.C, moving down to Ohio, was a big step, Not to mention, Now he could go to work, and come back for dinner. What a difference!  
"How much…dad?" John looked at his dad, furrowing his eyebrows, and tapping his foot. His dad chuckled softly, and put his hand on his shoulder, whispering to his ear. "Around 10,000 dollars, But don't tell your mom..She will think something is wrong with the house" John looked back at the house, Then snapped his head to his mother, as he heard his mother, They were starting to move inside, The truck which was parked outside, had all their stuff, Lizzy Grabbed her pink dora bookbag and ran inside laughing, Jessica walked in helping her mother with a box.  
"Hey mom, are we going to be able to paint our house this time?" Jessica wanted her room pink, and she had the perfect image in her head, The apartment they had, they weren't allowed to paint their home, because of the mean owner. Ms. Sonya smiled and nodded. "Of coarse dear, And now I can finally put my garden of dreams, Oh how fun!" Jessica smiled at her mom, and walked into the house…_

_3 years before the move in …_

_After Mictain murdered Sasha's mother brutally, He walked toward the lifeless body, and kneeled, Before all of this, She always told him, that she wanted to become a demon like him, To be able to possess, have powers, and be able to take Revenge, of all those who had hurt her. His image appeared, His form was 9 ft tall, build as a bodybuilder, Two large horns twisted, 4 eyes, he had a black robe covering his body and half of his head, bandages covering his lower face, and raptor like feet, all over his chest was tattoos of his story. Mictain put his hand on the lifeless body, and used his powers of death, to recreate life. Beside him a form of Sasha appeared, She was limp but hovering, He then carried the lifeless hovering body bridal style to hell's gates, Where the ceremony would begin. _

_All she could hear was screams…_

_Sasha opened her eye lids, they felt heavy, Heavy and tired, She widened when she saw red and black, She leaned up quickly and looked around, All around her was fire pits and Ugly creatures looking at her, She opened her mouth, and shut her eyes, and let out a bloody murder scream.  
She put her hands on her face, only to see them with wide eyes, Her hands weren't Human…They were these silver long claws, She had fur coming from her arms, She then turned around to see a creature who was on all fours, His tail swaying, He had two twisted Horns, and was build like a body builder. His eyes..She had seen those eyes before…"…Mc..Mctain?" She whispered his name, but he heard it like she had screamed it, The creature nodded and stood on its back legs, He then smiled, "Oh god…Oh no.." Sharp fangs..Sharp fangs is all she saw..This was her friends true form…"I wont hurt you Sasha….." His voice was so eerie so creepy, She shivered as he said his name, She looked down to see her body to become some of what he was, She had hoofs like a horse, She was currently wearing a black robe, around her body, She had gold jewelry around her face, neck, and arms and legs..  
She looked behind herself to see a tail with spikes, She then touched her head, to feel little horns coming from her forhead..  
Another scream came from her lips, She started to cry, but no tears came down.  
Mctain walked up to her, and tilted his head, giving his friend a confusing look.  
"Is this not what you asked for Child?" Sasha looked at him as he was insane. "When did I say I wanted this!?" Mctain growled at her outburst, she looked down and gulped, Her heart was beating way to fast for her to be alive. "You stated once, you wanted to become a demon like Me, So I have bestowed that gift to you." Even though he spoke, it still shook her to the bone, because his lips simply stayed closed, She gulped and trembled, Did she want this? Did she really want to become something like him? What about heaven? What about Angels of beauty and such? No, She was doomed the day she met Her demon friend, She was doomed when she was picked on, because she insulted the bullies, and vowed to kill them all. The first sin she made at age 4. Its true, she did want this, She wanted to haunt all the men and women who had hurt her through her time of death, She wanted them to burn, She noticed her hands had erupted into flames, She yelped and tried to pat the ground with them, The creatures around her simply chuckled, Darkly and creepily, Mctain sat near her and spoke in a high rank tone. "Those are your powers..You are Demon of fire…When you feel anger…Or any emotion for that matter, that deals with your past, Flames erupt from your hands..How you use it..Is your wish." Sasha looked at the flames, and noticed they didn't hurt her fingers slash claws..  
She looked at her friend and then smiled, a warm smile. "When do I begin?"  
Mctain stood up, his height towering hers, He finally made his mouth move into a smile, a chill going its way Sasha's spine as she looked at him. "Tonight"_

_Present time…._

_As John looked into his room, he felt someone watching him, As he went to the window, he looked at the truck, Saw his mom running behind Lizzy, and his Dad taking down boxes, Jessica had just walked into the house, He turned around to only feel extremely cold, Weird he thought,There isn't any draft in here..He walked back down stairs to help his dad..His mom was currently busy with a few bags, But in the lawn Little lizzy was staring up at the window where he had been. So like a good big brother he went to her, and kneeled down. "What do you see Liz?" The little girl pointed to the window and smiled. "We have friends in the house JoJo." _

_John looked up and his eyes widened when he saw a dark shadow, and two yellow eyes staring back at him, He shut his eyes, and reopened them…The figure was gone…Lizzy turned around, and frowned.."Do you think she is nice Jojo?" John looked at the window again and looked at her sister.. "Hope so"_

_How Wrong was he…_

_/_

_Welp there is chapter two. Hope you liked please review!_


	3. Frights!

_This is the third Chapter, I felt bad that everyone was wanting more chapters, So I have decided to give you ladies and gentlemen some more paranormal despise.  
Don't read this in the dark_

…

_John looked at his room, His dad and he himself moved some furniture into the house, It felt like a fright train at times, Because he would put his trophies in his cabinet which was held up on the far side of his wall, and when he came back with more trophies, they would be laying on his bed, He asked his sisters if they were playing tricks with him, Jessica shook her head, she was busy putting her clothing into her closet, and Lizzy was watching SpongeBob in her room, His mother and father where down stairs cooking up dinner, John wasn't stupid, He knew something was going on, He finally put all his trophies in the cabinet and then went to his bed, where he fell unto it, and sighed, exhaustion slamming into him full force, as he got knocked out. But in the far corner of his room a shadow figure watched and smiled, Its hollow eyes glowing brightly. _

_2 years before the move in…  
1 year after the death of Sasha…  
_

"_Good Morning, Ladies, my name is Catherine, I will be your Real Estate Agent, Please to meet you girls."_

_A short tan woman in her 40s stood by the house which was where Sasha had died, with her family, The short woman had curly blonde hair, and was dressed in office attire, She held a pile of folders and a clipboard, She was speaking to a couple of lesbians who had recently married and where looking for a nice home to settle in. One of the females was named Rebecca, and the other was known as Sammy, Both where tan girls, Rebecca seemed more toned than Sammy.  
Sammy was dressed in a pair of black jeans, with a nice hello kitty shirt, Her hair was curled into a bun, and she held her purse, she was wearing a pair of Sneakers, Her wife Rebecca, Rebby for short, was in torn jeans, Sneakers and had a Zombie shirt on her. Her hair was straight and let down behind her back. Catherine motioned for the couple to enter the house, Catherine knew that selling this house would be a smooth ride, It was about time the real estate was able to get the house even after the deaths of the family, But it was a accident, Nothing more, and nothing less. As she walked through the house, she shivered, There was a eerie silence through out the house, She didn't pay any mind to it, of coarse, She was here to do her job. As Rebby and Sammy looked around, The younger girl Sammy found it absolutely beautiful. The kitchen and the living room was untouched, and gleaming in the sunlight. Above them, the ceiling was made out of glass, Letting the beautiful Sunny day rain down upon them. Rebecca was staring at a closet near the living room, She asked if they could see the basement, Catherine opened the door, as light cracked through the stairs, Catherine leading the trail, The two girls walked down, and smiled and giggled, as the basement came into view, It was large, and had windows letting the sun come through, It needed a bit of work, but the floor was made out of tile, and the walls where a nice peach to them. Sammy turned around to feel a presence, But she saw nothing. She told her wife, who simply giggled, and told her it was the New Home Jitters. _

"_We would be happy to take this house off your hands!"  
"Oh that's wonderful! Like I said this is the perfect dream home, for you ladies."  
"Does this house have any history?"_

_Catherine bit her lip, Would she lie to her buyers? Last time she said anything they fled from the house, She didn't want that happening again. _

"_No not at all, This house was build 3 years ago, But no one has bought it, probably due to the price."_

"_Oh? Cheap People, Because this house is just wonderful to raise a family..Right beautiful?"  
Rebecca looked at Sammy who smiled and nodded.  
"Very much so sweetheart."_

_Catherine felt bad that she had unleashed hell for these kids, But business was Business, and she needed the money, So as they went back upstairs, The real estate agent walked out of the house, Dread going down her spine, She opened the car door to the two ladies smiling. _

"_Lets go back to my office and sign the papers, shall we?"  
"Why yes!"_

As the two ladies got into the vehicle, Catherine didn't dare look up to the windows, She had heard what the Neighbors had rumored, about hearing voices everytime they walked around the house, Was the house haunted? But that was just stories, Nothing can harm these girls, So with a nod, and a exhale of breath, Catherine started the engine and drove off. 

…_..30 Days after the move in of Rebecca and Sammy White…._

_Sammy was cooking dinner, While her wife was in the shower, She hummed and watched the Tv, her favorite channel was the Animal Planet, for it seemed to relax her, While she cooked, Something from above her shattered. The house was lit more than usual, Rebecca was afraid of the dark, Sammy poked her head from the side, and looked up, and shouted._

"_Rebby, you okay!?"_

When there was no answer, The female pouted and put her salad bowl down, She walked up the stairs and down to their bedroom, But nothing was a miss. "Strange" She thought, Then the Crash sound came again, But this time across the room. She looked over to the sound, She heard her wife singing "Viva La Loca" From the bathroom, She walked towards their Art studio and found all their portraits and vases on the floor. She bend down and started to clean up, That's when the door shut abruptly behind her, She jumped up and giggled nervously. "Rebby, are you trying to scare me?" But no answer came from behind the door. Sammy walked to the door and tried opening it, But the knob was searing Hot, a small yelp from her, and she backed away, She sighed, and crossed her arms. "Im going to hurt you if you scare me Rebecca." A sound Sammy did not know answered her back and scared her straight to the core, She looked around and around. "S..A..M..M…Y…" It sounded like a voice straight out of the horror movies, All of a sudden, the lights was turned off, A shout of fright, and she turned around pounding on the door, When the lights came back on, she turned to her right, and saw the face of dead woman. Her eyes where open, but soulless, She had blood pooling down her face, But what made her scared to death, was that the Females head was in her hand, Her throat was squirting blood, and had worms coming out of it. 

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
The terrified female knocked the door down and ran to her wife, Rebecca had heard the scream and ran towards her wife, Sammy hugged her and cried, shaking like a leaf. "Sammy, what happened dear? What did you see?" Rebecca tried to soothe her wife, But the figure Sammy saw was still behind her, Only visible to the woman, Sammy yelled at Rebecca. "Don't you see it!? She is there! Make her go away Rebecca, She is coming for me!" But Rebecca looked where she was pointing at and only frowned, All there was there was a small butterfly, As it flew towards them, Rebecca sang a gentle song, As the butterfly landed on Sammys shoulder, Her crying eyes was shut as she cried harder, To Sammy she felt the whisper of the dead female, As Sammy opened her eyes, To Rebecca she only saw a innocent Butterfly, Which made her think, Were did that little guy come from? But To samantha's eyes, It was the corpse and It was touching her, A sadistic Smile on its headless corpse. _

"_Welcome to your very own Nightmare Sammy" _

_/  
Oh GOD.  
The goosebumps I have in my arms are seething me. How did you like? More graphical aint it? Please Review! :D_


End file.
